Burden One Shot
by Don't Be A Douche Canoe
Summary: (Based off of short film Burden) Cleo is suffering with her abusive step father and it drives Lewis insane. He has finally had enough of having Cleo hide things from him. But when he try's to get the truth from Cleo something unforgivable happens.


**Lewis's POV**  
I walked towards Cleo who sat by Rikki and Bella. I sat on the grass sitting next to Cleo.  
''Hey guys!" I said happily.  
Cleo showed no smile. The light behind her eyes had began to fade since she moved in with her mum and step dad. I wish I knew what was wrong but she won't tell me. If only she would tell me.  
''Well we have to get going we'll leave you to it.'' Rikki said getting up as her and Bella walked away.  
Cleo lied back on the picnic sheet and I lied beside her.  
''I love you.'' I tried to lighten the mood.  
I leaned over trying to kiss her cheek. Cleo shoved me away and sat up. What did I do?  
''Cleo! What did I do?" I asked as Cleo got up in a power walk.  
I ran and caught up with Cleo.  
''Why wont you tell me? Please tell me.''  
''Leave me alone!"  
''Does it have to do with you step father huh? Is that it?"  
''What are you talking about! It's not about that it's about us.'' Cleo bit back.  
''Look please just tell me.''  
''Look Lewis I'll see you tomorrow, goodbye. Oh and don't follow me.''  
I took a deep breath as I watched Cleo walk off in the distance. Jerry her stepfather I never like him. What has he done to her? What has caused the happy smart bubbly girl I fell in love with become a dark, depressed sad girl. It breaks my heart every time I don't see her smile as you can see her cheekbones as the corner of her lips peak into a bright smile. Where did that Cleo go because I really miss her. I walk home and walk into the house. My mum, dad and brother sat at the dining table. I took a seat ignoring everybody and the thoughts of Cleo overwhelming me. After I finished I sat my dishes in the sink and walked straight to my room. I sat on my bed sinking down on my bed sheets. I grabbed my laptop and checked the time. Cleo would be asleep right now so I logged out and logged into Cleo's Email. It didn't take long till I came across a message that made my guts rot. I opened it and began to read

To: Cleo  
From: Jerry  
Subject: You know damn well what the subject is  
You better get home soon I've been missing you. You know I will beat your ass if you come home late. You know I need my sex and if I don't get it I'll beat the snot out of you. So get home sweetheart or I'll drag you home.

Outrage coursed through my every vein. How could he do such things to such an innocent girl. That explains why she keeps wearing jeans and baggy hoodies, she doesn't want to show the cuts and bruises. If I get anywhere near Jerry I will beat him. But what angers me even more is why Cleo never told me. Does she really think something bad would happen if I found out or does she just not want to belive this is her reality. I shut my laptop staring at the ceiling until I fell asleep.  
I woke up slumping out of bed. I changed into a white button up T-Shirt and green cargo shorts along with my pair of red Vans. I grabbed my backpack and looked at the time. I was running late for school so I grabbed a bottle of Pepsi and walked out of the house. I made it to school and unlocked my locker grabbing my books and walked to Biology class.  
It was the end of the school day so now to talk to Cleo. I know she goes to the secret fishing spot after school so she should be there in about five minutes. I jogged to the fishing spot. I sat my backpack by one of the rocks and walked towards the area seeing Cleo leaned against one of the rocks watching the waves. I quietly walked towards her and took a seat beside her.  
''What are you doing here?" She asked not moving her eyes from the ocean.  
''I came here to see you.''  
''I'm alright I don't need anything.''  
''I never said you did.''  
After about ten minutes of silence I turned to Cleo.  
''I read your email's.''  
''What! You don't need to snoop in my stuff.''  
''I saw what he said to you.''  
''What are you talking about?"  
''Jason I saw what he writes to you. I know what he does to you.''  
Cleo got up trying to storm away. I ran and grabbed her arm.  
''Let go of me!"  
''You need to get away from him!"  
''No I need to get away from you! Now let go of me!"  
Not even knowing what I was doing I grabbed my fishing knife out of my pocket.  
''Lewis no don't! Please no! Let got of me!"  
I raised my blade and stabbed it into her chest. A scream escaped her lips as I hit her again as the blade popped and slipped through her skin then I pulled back see pools of blood. I then noticed what I had done. Cleo collapsed in a heap in the sand gasping her last breaths.  
I got home grabbing a bag and ran back to the beach. Angry, sad just emotional tears streamed down my cheeks. I grabbed her corpse and placed it in the bag and zipping it shut. I pick up the bag and run through the woods. I go through the back and place the bag carefully in a hidden part of the garage. I walked into the bathroom to take shower. I put on some music on and got in the shower. I kept getting flashes in my head of blood and Cleo. I grabbed my head wanting to scream.  
''Lewis turn down your music. I sighed getting a towel and turning off the music. I changed clothes.  
I went to sleep then a dream appeared.  
Cleo sat in front of me and we were in a empty small room with only a wood table between us. I looked at her in the same clothes she died in.  
''Cleo is that you?"  
''Why did you kill me Lewis. I thought you loved me.''  
''I do, I do love you. I don't know what happened.''  
Cleo sat her hand on top of mine. Then the dream began to fade.  
I woke up with tears in my eyes.

**So there's my oneshot but if enough of you guys want me to I can make a part two of the familys finding out and Lewis in court. So hope you guys have an awesome day and I hope to hear from you soon!**


End file.
